Alucard van Ripper
by Salem NightBlade
Summary: The bloodshed of Jack the Ripper, way back when, finally reveals into the twisted plot of Alucard, Walter, Integrand, and an unfortunate guest. Please Enjoy! xD


Alucard van Ripper

**-Mrs. Integrand-**

"Alucard." Mrs. Integrand spoke.

Mrs. Integrand is one very special lady. A 23-year-old woman, who get to be the owner of a special agent named Alucard. Mrs. Integrand is tall, blond, pale blue-eyed, and quite intelligent. As you know Integra from present day, Mrs. Integrand is her great-great-great grandmother from the1800's.

"Alucard. Please come here." She spoke softly again.

"Yes my Mistress?" He said with his eyes glowing red.

"Could you please compile information about this killing in Town Square? It seems as if a werewolf, disguised as a whore, was just murdered early this morning." Still spoken in her soft tone.

"But 'tis 6 in the morn. And I was up all night." He paused. "Taking my rounds around the corners. I did not even drink in my normal pub."

"Alucard. Please, do as I say." Her stare felt as it pierced him in his stomach.

"Yes Master. As you command." He left out the Hellsing Mansion. The big, oak doors creaked as he opened them and the sun hit his handsome face. Mrs. Integrand smiled.

"Walter. Come forth please." Integrand called upon her butler.

"Yes Master?" He addressed.

Walter is most different than Alucard. Walter is more of an energetic teen, also known as, The Angel of Death. He knows what time, what place, and how people have died. He is crazy about his important profession.

"Yes Mistress Integrand?" he repeated.

"Oh yes." She was watching Alucard leave the mansion's grounds. "I have a very important job for you."

"Finally! It's about time! How long did I have to wait? You and your topnotch team have already trained me. You gave me strings as blades, and you have given me an X-ray monocle, and you have also given me the very nice, and chic suite! It's about time I could step up to the world." He rolled his eyes, and Mrs. Integrand mimicked in return.

"Walter. You are only a 17-year old boy. I am 27. There is a difference of age, intelligence, wit, height (she is 5'8" and he is 5'6"), and may I remind you that my father has trained me many years before he has died. He died and gave me this land to protect society from any harm done by evil, and vile, and menacing, and dark mystical creatures. Don't test me . . ." She through out a deep sigh.

"But Master!"

"No buts . . . just investigate. Tell me how, where and when she died."

"Master!"

"Take my orders, Walter!" She yelled: which she barely ever does.

"Fine!" He stomped off through the gates that guarding the mansion.

"Damn kids." She hid her face in her hand in frustration.

**-Sluttish Wolves-**

*NOTE: If you haven't figured out . . . Mrs. Integrand is Integra's Great-Great-Great- Grandmother. Also, this is the year 1888. *

"Hey! Alucard!" Walter said panting, "Wait up!"

"Oh kid . . . Why do you always continue to pest?"

"Have you ever investigated with a partner? Because this is my first time," he kept going on and on but Alucard didn't listen to his babbling. Alucard eventually tuned back in, "and you like the grand master of trickery and investigation. You're like my top idol!"

"Kid. You've got a lot to learn self control first." Alucard said with a smirk.

"But you are like the master of disguise, or my very own maniacal thriller to watch, or-" Alucard interrupted his little fan.

"Nobody owns me kid! Okay! Only Mrs. Integrand, and her past lives and future children will own me!" Alucard yelled and Walter could feel the raging, burning Hell in Alucard's eyes. Then he thought for a second. "Walter?"

"Yes?" Walter said nearly soiling his pants as Alucard's Hell-like eyes ceased.

"Could you get me grapes?" Alucard asked.

"Grapes?"

Yes kid! Grapes!" he smiled. "But not any grapes." Alucard waved his finger to Walter, making his white glove wrinkle, "Grapes from my garden." A huge smile commandeered Alucard's face at the thought of his spontaneous idea of grapes.

"Ummmmm . . . May I ask why?"

"No time for questions kid! Better get going if you want to do some detective work with me."

"Really? Oh gosh! I better hurry!" Walter's eyes glowed to Alucard's lie.

"Just go kid." As Walter left, Alucard skipped to the pale and bloody corpse.

As Alucard approached the blood spill, his nose wrinkled in disgust. Alucard loves his blood (especially the deep-red kind). The blood was dark, and splattered, and came from the throat but Alucard still didn't enjoy the sweet scent of the mutilated body. What could have caused his nose to revolt from his new breakfast?

"Werewolf . . ." he snarled to himself.

_-Hey Everyone! It me . . .Salem NightBlade here! Sorry I cut it off here, I just wanted to give you suspense. Plus, I'm watching 'Everybody __Loves Raymond' xD lolz! You're just gonna have to wait until my head unleashes the rest of this story :D Thnx for reading! P.s. sorry its only like 3/4 pages. xDD- _

-To Be Continued-


End file.
